


a comb and a clasp

by ayebydan



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarven ones, F/M, Hair Braiding, Hobbits, hair as culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Hair a mess, wits gone to nothing and Bella Baggins takes a risk and asks Fili, son of Dis, for a loan of his comb. Her words make it sure she doesn't mean THAT but later on he thinks that maybe he does.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Fíli, Fem Bilbo/Fili, Fem!Bilbo/Fili
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155





	a comb and a clasp

It starts innocently enough with Bella flustered over her pack and then giving it a sound kick which attracts the attention of several of the dwarrow. 

“Alright there lass?”

“I have lost my comb!” Is the returned snarl. Another haired foot connects with the pack before Bella rounds and turns on the assorted males around her. Her eyes are wide and she peers at the ground for a moment before pressing her toes to the mud until they give a satisfactory crunch. Emboldened she rounds the campfire until she comes to a halt in front of Fili. Her cheeks are blazing. 

“I know this um, means a lot differently for you but if I don’t comb my hair then I’d need….well goodness I’d need to cut it off and-” Gasps explode around her and she nods while trying to meet Fili’s pinking face, “You see my problem. And it is just your comb looked rather lovely earlier - strong enough for my curls too - and I wondered if I might be honoured enough to borrow it?”

Dori chokes on his tea and Bella’s shoulders sink into her small frame, “Sorry. That was terribly inappropriate I know. It is just with me being a Hobbit and this being, well quite unexpected of a journey. It is fine. Perhaps someone has a piece of leather? I will try keep my hair in tact as long as I can I promise I-”

She pauses at the feel of cold metal in her hand. Peering down she sees the golden comb she has been admiring for weeks pressed into the palm. The little rubbies sting a bit. Fili towers over her and whispers explode around them but he pays them no mind, “I take no extra meaning in your request, Miss Baggins. I’m happy to share with the Company. I would certainly not like to see you lose those lovely curls.”

“ _Thank you_.”

She is about to move away when one of his hands grapes just _so_ at her hip. Not enough to be scandalous but enough to make her _think_. “But if you did want me to take some meaning….well I would still be happy to share my comb with you, Miss.”

Words fail her so she goes for a charming smile and scampers off instead. She is far older than Fili in maturity and yet those moments had reduced her to a Tween! Gratefully, she settles down in her bedding to realise the glares of both Fili and Thorin have silenced the gossip and regular chatter has resumed. Kili still looks far too amused but that is to expected. Beginning to gossip with Fili makes Bella feel suspicious for a moment but then she turns her attention to the matted mess that is her hair.

Never before has she gone so long between washes and the sweat, Yavanna the sweat, does the oddest things to her curls. If not in the company of dwarrow she would have most certainly cut it shorter but as little as her knowledge of them is….she knows better than to do that. 

At first she starts as usual at the crown of her head but it quickly becomes apparent that will provide far too painful an exercise. Grabbing her lower curls in bunches she begins to tug the comb through it. It is solid in her hand and as good as any horsehair brush she has bought in Bree or been gifted by her Grandfather the Thain. She had been right in thinking that any comb capable of defeating the Lion’s Mane Fili boasted could handle her own hair. 

Laughing she continues to tug at her hair and pull swathes of it this way and that until it is sitting down her back all free. A contented sigh leaves her as she pulls her shoulders up and then lets them fall, aware of the press of her curls against the back of her shirt. It is comforting. Normally half of it is pulled up in a leather band but she never has one large enough to pin it all up. If the assorted dwarrow watch her stunned and awed she doesn’t notice, too busy making her way around the fire once more to return Fili’s comb.

“Thank you, Master Fili.”

“You are, most welcome.”

His voices sounds, _odd_. Strained. _Oh_. She returns to her spot and only lets the giggles come when she is sure he won’t be embarrassed. Oh, if Lobelia could see her now! 

*&* 

Billa is at the back of the group again. This time it is by choice because she has noted to Thorin that their hardy boots sometimes turn up the soil and reveal something and anything they can eat. 

She is straightening up from her latest dive towards the earth for tubers when she realises Fili is there. Or more accurately that Fili is _waiting for her_. 

Gloin peers at them but once she falls into step beside the Prince he nods and carries on therefore giving them what amounts to privacy within the Company. 

“Good day, Miss Baggins?”

Shoving the tubers into the makeshift sling around her middle, Billa nods somewhat cautiously, “I will be well fed tonight anyway. Kili better start pulling his weight if you lot want to feel good.”

The laugh she gets makes her stumble for a moment and it does not help when Fili steadies her with arm. 

“Your hair does become a riot with you doing this for us….I noticed that so…”

Fili keeps walking and his cheeks redden and Billa can’t watch him and the ground at the same time so she elbows him instead. “So?”

“If you were a dwarf you would be accused of being very forward, Miss.”

“Well I am a Hobbit. No patience. Big appetites.”

“I think I am starting to see that,” Fili murmurs yet still continues to walk along beside her, helping her up when she drops to fetch things and wandering with one sword at the ready when she heads to berry patches or up a tree for fruit. Thorin trusts him to keep them both safe as long as they stay close enough afterall. 

When Bella victoriously throws several apples towards Bombur while declaring they will season any rabbits Kili finds that day well, Fili thinks he might cease to exist right there and then. The smiles she gets in return make his soul burn in angry jealousy and only the dim reminder from _somewhere_ that Hobbits are not dwarrow stops him dragging her back to the rea of the company. Luckily she follows him regardless. 

“Miss Baggins?”

“Bella. Yavanna you gave me your comb! I….,”she blushes and Fili swears Mahal has struck him with his hammer, “I know hair is important. I should never have-”

“Yes! You should. It...we’re not exactly going about this the right way but then I don’t think Mahal saw this sort of quest happening when he brought us from the stone. When he….well. Aye. Here.”

Blushing furiously Fili moves close enough to shove something into the palm of Bella’s hand once more. She nearly misses a step at the gesture but keeps moving - if nothing but to avoid Thorin’s wrath. 

She can only expect the comb but what greets her is quite different. It is a hair clasp. Bronze perhaps? Crudely made it has been shaped into a flower. Four petals. Bent around the edges yet still moulded around a solid clasp that will hold her hair up as she intended. 

“It is one of Kili’s. I won’t lie. Or was. His was flat. Just for purpose. He uses them to pin his hair back for his bow. He loses them often so they are not of good metal. However that….that meant it bent to the company fire. If in Erabor I would carve you metal into the most beautiful piece yet,” and he smiles and Bella is gone no matter the rest of his words, “I think you would lose them to the soil just as my brother. So perhaps I need to find another way of gifting you. Today though. This is what I have. And I offer it to you, Bella. If you would have me in return.”

She blushes and uses the knowledge she has. 

“Brush my hair tonight?”

“Always.”


End file.
